spirited visored
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: fighting dark Tohka. Shido is impailed and i about to die but if he dies he's taken dark Tohka with him. but what happens afterwards when he meets a man name Shinji Hirako who claims to be a visored. Pairing has yet to be desied so i'll let you guys vote on it. what ever you guys think is the best i'll do.
1. Chapter 1

_**just got this idea when i saw the lack in Date a Live crossovers. pairing i'll leave up to you. and i won't post another chapter of it till i get at least one vote. i'll pick the one i like the most or the one that gets the most votes. also i haven't actualy seen were the fight between Shido and dark Touka takes place so bear with me. and Shido's Zampukuto is the**_** same**_** as Cloud's from **__**two friends two different destinies**__** i got lazy.**__**i don't own either of the anime. enjoy**_

**Shido's POV**

i felt a sharp pain in my stomach. i was fighting dark tohka and i wasn't going too well. i looked down to see dark tohkas sword impaling me. She started laughing evilly."Now everything you loved will die and you won't be able to do anything about it." She said with a smile. Anger boiled and i gripped the sword, Sandalphon, tight in my hands and before Dark Tohka could pull her sword out, i grabbed the blade with my free hand. "What?" She said shock. "If i go down," i said looking at her with rage in my eyes.

"THEN SO DO YOU!" I yelled thrusting Sandalphon in her chest then sliced up wards so i knew she wouldn't recover from it. Her body evaporated and i fell to the ground. i was odd because my regeneration wasn't working. 'so this is how it ends?' i thought to my self as i could see the ground growing closer and closer to me.

'i regret nothing. I've lived a good life.' then my life flashed before my eyes of all the happy things that went on in my life. i smiled widely. 'at least i die knowing my friends will be safe.'

when i was mere centimeters from the ground it was like everything went in slow motion. then i heard a voice. _"Your story will not end here Shido. you will learn to protect the innocent even from beyond the graves." _i sounded like something you'd expect the grim reaper to say so i just amused it was death. "Good to know you don't waste time in reaping souls." and with that everything went dark.

My eyes slowly opened to see the night sky and the edges of a crater. "did i survive?" i asked myself sitting up and rubbing my eyes. i turned to see the horrific sight of my body or what's left of it. the head was shattered and scattered all over the floor and the limbs were twisted or bent in ways that should never be. even parst of the spine were coming out the back. i almost threw up at the site. but i manged to keep it down. "Ho oh looks like your bodies not haveing a good day." some one said from behind me. i turned to see teenaged man with blond hair and brown eyes. he had a sheathed katana in his left hand.

"and you are?" i said

"i'm Shinji Hirako. a Visored. and you are dead."

_short chapter i know i just didn't want you guys to be made that i didn't up date yet_


	2. Chapter 2

_**second chapter. i promise this one will be longer. i don't own either anime. also third person pov for this chapter.**_

_Previously_

_"My name is Shinji Hirako. and you're a dead man."_

"Noooo." Shido said sarcastically. Shinji chuckled and jumped down to Shido. "Listen i'm gonna make this a simple as possible. Soul Reapers are creatures that purify souls. Hollows are spirits that never got purified and became monsters. Soul Reapers don't like spirits so they let them die. since you have spirit powers they won't come to send you to your after life. Meaning that in seventy two hours you'll become a mindless monster. However I've seen what you can do and i'm impressed. So i'm willing to make you into the what i am." he explained. he raised his and and a double-mouthed Pharaoh mask formed in his hand. in his other hand a sheathed katana appeared.

"i'm a Visored. Or a Soul Reaper with hollow powers. So what's it gonna be Shido. become a monster and kill everyone you once loved. or work with me and help people even from beyond the graves." Shinji said offering his free hand after his mask dissolved. Shido thought to himself

'guess this is my only option. i don't want to but i won't be able to pass on to the after life and i just gave my life to ensure my friends safety not to be reborn as a monster and kill them.'

Shido looked back at Shinji and shook his hand. "What do i have to do?" Shido asked with determination in his eyes. Shinji smiled disappeared then reappeared behind Shido and hit him on the back of the head knocking him out. Then Shinji caught him and disappeared.

at the Visoreds warehouse

Shido's eyes slowly opened. the roof was stone and he could feel sun light poring in. He groaned sat up and rubbed his eye. Remembering what happened he looked down frantically to see a hole in his chest with a chain coming out of it. It was about a meter long but at the end was something that was disturbing. there were mouths in the chain links that were devouring the chain.

"Ah so you're finally awake." Shinji said from behind Shido. "What is this thing on my chest?"

"You're just now noticing it? It's called a spirit chain. It acts like a timer for how long you got before you become a hollow. Now come with me." He said walking to a stair case downward. Shido followed

At the bottom was a _very _large area that looked like something you'd see around African canyons. surprisingly the ceiling looked like a partially cloudy sky. it was bright enough to make some one think we're outside even the clouds moved as if we were outside.

"Alright Shido, the trick to becoming a Visored is to fight off hollowfication. and to save time..." He trialed off as his sword appeared, unsheathed.

"We're gonna have to shorten your spirit chain." He said grabbing Shido's spirit chain. Shinji raised his sword then slashed through the chain. No i was about a foot long.

Suddenly a giant hole appeared under Shido and he fell in and landed with a thud.

"Ow." Shido said

"You've got 2 hours till the hollowfication starts. Hope your feeling lucky." Shinji chuckled.

**an hour and fifty seven minutes later.**

Shido fell on his back with another thud. if it wasn't for when the spirit chain devoured itself it paralyses him, he would have gotten out on his first try. "Damn it."Shido said angrily.

"getting hungry?" Shinji said teasingly

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shido growled. "Well your last few spirit chain are about to disappear thought you'd be getting hungry. oh and by the way the last part of the spirit chain is the worst."

Just then Shido looked down to see that the few chain links sprouted mouths and tongues and started eating each other viciously. And through every instant Shido felt excruciating pain all over his body then a white liquid started pouring out of every hole in his face then it moved back onto his face and hardend which was even more pain full then everything went black.

Shido woke up to the same voice he heard before he died. **_"Wake up."_**

His eyes snapped open instantly and he shot up to see a dark world where he saw his home town abandoned and the floor was a blue glowing liquid... that he could stand on.

"Uhh where am i?" Shido asked himself with a groan

**_"This is your inner world." _**The wispy voice said again from behind Shido. He turned to see a black cloaked figure weilding a scythe and had two black crow-like wings on its back.

"Who are you?" Shido asked.

**_"I am-"_** at the end of his sentence his voice was too muffled to hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that your voice went a little muffled."

**_"I see then your fear still plugs your ears."_**

"what the actual hell are you even talking about?" Shido said starting to get angry. Not surprising though, he did just die.

**_"There isn't time to explain your hollowfication is causing this world to fall apart." _**

And with that the building around Shido started to crumple like dust and a second later Shido fell through the liquid he was standing on and started sinking.

Shido could still breath but was gasping at the surprise. Looking around there were white boxes that sank through the liquid as Shido did.

**_"Look for your power. But be quick before you become a true hollow."_ **and with that the voice started fading.

'How am i supposed to find my powers? Wait i remember something Reine told me. What was it? Come on Shido think!' the boy raked his memories of his time while he was alive.

_"There is an"_

"Come on Shido its in here somewhere. What was it?"

_"There is an invisible road."_

"that's it if the road's invisible in the real world it must be visible in my world." and he was right. the minute the words left his mouth a long path appeared from his chest where his heart was.

"Got ya." Shido said yanking on the path and the box that it was connected to flew to him. and with that the lid popped open to reveal a large sword hilt of a katana but about two and a half times bigger. Shido didn't question this though as he grabbed the hilt and yanked it out. and with that he snapped back to reality and a white light appeared around his body.

Shido ignored it as, with a sudden boost in confidence, jumped straight out of the hole to the ceiling of the area then to the walls until he finally crashed to the ground, causing a dust cloud around him.

When the dust settled Shinji saw Shido wearing Shihakushō's and in his hand was a Zampukuto that was as long as he was in height and about a foot wide. but on his face was a white skull-like mask that had four red marks on the right side of it's forehead two under its right eye and three on the right side of it's chin.

Shinji recognized it to be similar to Ichigo's mask but the teeth were more sharp like an animal and Ichigo's stopped at the end of his face, Shido's had more of a dragon design that, in certain spots mostly the top head region, went passed his face and almost went to the back of his head. (Just look it up because i'm not going into any more detail than that.)

His eyes changed to that of a hollows but he didn't have a hollow's hole.

Shinji smirked.

"Congrates Shido, You've efficialy become a Visored."


End file.
